


Gotham High School Massacre

by dcvillains



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Gay Male Character, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, Revenge, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, victor zsasz is gay in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcvillains/pseuds/dcvillains
Summary: This is the story of Jerome Valeska and Hannah Drake and the events that led them to do what they did on June 18th.[ Does not follow the plot of Gotham, I do not own Jerome Valeska, DC Comics or Gotham. ]
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. INTRODUCTION.

HELLO IT'S THE AUTHOR. Before we start I'd like to clarify some things. 

1\. This story will NOT FOLLOW the plot of Gotham !   
2\. This story is inspired by another fic similar to this one, I will mention the author as soon as   
found this story again.   
3\. Some stuff that will happen in this story will be influenced by what some infamous serial killers couples did. Ex.: Paul Bernado and Karla Homolka ( not EVERY SINGLE THING THOUGH) I don't mean to disrespect any of their victims.   
4\. You should real my Jerome Valeska imagines, especially 'I don't think you're weird' to understand this story more.   
5\. Also Kathryn Newton as Hannah Drake, because yes.

HAVE A GOOD TIME READING!!


	2. hannah drake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Hannah Drake.

Hannah Drake was born in Gotham City to Veronica and Matt Drake. But, they weren't the best parents ever. Veronica's pregnancy was unexpected. She never wanted to have a baby, she was in her early 20's, she had much better things to do, right? Veronica would rather go out partying and drink with her friends than be stuck with a baby. 

When Veronica learned she was pregnant, she hid it from Matt. It was only when her belly grew bigger and couldn't hide it anymore, that she left Matt one day without any explanation. She didn't tell him where she went. For the next 9 months Veronica stayed in a apartment. 

Some day in spring, Veronica gave birth to Hannah. And for the next 4 years of Hannah's life she lived with her mom. But it wasn't a great experience. Veronica would always go party and forget to make Hannah food. Hannah would starve for hours in their little apartment. 

When Veronica would come back home, it was often with another random man. Veronica would tell Hannah to go hide under her bed when she would bring men home because, she would scare them. And Hannah believed it. She would spend countless hours under her bed at night, hearing noises coming out of her mom's room.

One day, Veronica told Hannah she would finally meet her dad. Excited, Hannah packed her bags, thinking she would meet her dad. He probably was a sweet man, right? Hours later, they were at Matt's residence. Veronica dropped her off and told Hannah: 

"You're gonna be with your dad for awhile. Because you need to be with him. I'll come back don't worry." 

That was the last words Veronica ever said to Hannah. 

Matt, on the other hand, was furious. His ex that he hasn't seen in almost 5 years literally left his child to live with him. He tried calling Veronica but nothing. She had disappeared once again. 

Matt tried to send off Hannah to live with some of his other relatives but no one wanted her. He was stuck with her. 

Matt Drake was totally unfit to have a child. He was a drug addict and he would sell some. The house was filled with heroin needles. Matt didn't even care where they went. Hannah accidentally pricked her body multiple times with the needles. 

After 5 months of staying with Matt, he enrolled Hannah at Gotham City Elementary School. Someone could think, 'Wow! At least Matt cares about the education of his daughter.' 

Wrong. With Hannah busy at school, he had the home all to himself. For 7 hours, he didn't need to take care of a 5 year old girl. He truly was selfish. 

Hannah had a hard time at school. She never had been in a room full of people. So, imagine how hard it was hard for her to be in a room with 25 people. Plus, she never socialized with other kids. When she was with Veronica, she barely even left the apartment. She spoke to no one. She pretty much was an 'outcast'. 

But she did try to speak to other kids. But they wanted nothing to do with her. Hannah, was a bit pissed off, but she didn't really mind it. She would spend the recess inside her class and she would make drawings. 

Obviously, her teacher, Ms. Richards, was concerned. Hannah was quiet, lonely and looked sad most of the time. And worst of all, Ms. Richards had noticed bruises appeearing on Hannah's body. 

Obviously, she tried to talk to Hannah. Ask her how her family life was. But Hannah would just say that she lives with her dad and that's it. Concerned, Ms. Richards called Social Services. But nothing was ever done. 

As the years went on, Hannah realized her mom wasn't coming back for her. She had left her and abandoned with an abusive dad. Hannah quickly realized how cruel the world was to her. Everyday, she would have dark and violent thoughts. About hurting people, especially her dad. 

One day, when she was 11, her dad was was going down the stairs, she just wanted to push him. To see him fall and see his skull crack. She laughed. It was the first time she laughed while thinking about hurting people. Also, Hannah had always desired to be an actress. She had played in numerous school plays and everyone loved her performances. Everyone thought she was so talented, but outside of school plays no one would even pay attention to her. Hannah loved playing the main characters on plays. Because all the attention was on her and no one else. She had promised herself to become the biggest actress ever. 

When Hannah was 13, she met Addy Paulson and Laura Wilson. Addy and Laura were the first persons that ever believed in Hannah. The only persons that would sit with her during lunch or hang out with her. Hannah had just gotten 2 amazing friends. All her life Hannah just wanted to be believed in, so when she met Addy and Laura, she got attached instantly. 

Hannah first saw Jerome when she was 15. It was a new school year and they were in the same class. Hannah immediately thought he was very good looking. His hair were perfectly stylized, slicked back and had beautiful green eyes. Jerome was a quiet kid, he didn't speak too much. But when he did, oh my. Jerome was known to talk back to others student and teachers. But he also had a bad reputation. Everyone in the class would paint Jerome as someone who has no soul, no empathy. Everyone would think that he was creepy for a number of reasons. Hannah didn't know them and didn't bother to. Why waste time on spreading rumours on a teenage boy? Hannah truly felt sorry for him. 

Over time, Hannah realized she had a minor crush on Jerome. She didn't tell anyone, especially Addy and Laura. They would probably scream it to everyone. They were not good at keeping secrets, but were good friends. 

For the next 2 years, Hannah kept her secret to herself. Her life was doing pretty good. Well, her dad was still abusive. Hannah was also good at keeping her hatred of her dad a secret. Her dark thoughts never left her head. She would think of multiple ways to murder her dad and her mom. She knew that she'd find her, one day. She would pay.

One random day of school, a new student arrived. 

Bethany Coleman, a rich and pretty girl. 

That was when everything would change for the worst. 

Now, here are some people from Hannah's childhood and things they'd like to say. 

MS. RICHARDS: When Hannah was my student, I did notice she would have scars and bruises on her body. I immediately knew something was wrong, so I talked to her. But she refused to say anything. So, I called Social Services, but they did nothing. She was 5 years old and was getting hit by her dad. Now, I am not defending her actions obviously, but think of how everything would be different if the services had taken action. 

MS. CAMPBELL ( middle school teacher ): From my experience, Hannah was always a bit off. I noticed very quickly that she was more mature than the other children. She would talk about drugs and sex as if it was normal. She was also quite violent. One day, she threw a rock at a kid's face and laughed. Thank god I saw her, because I don't think she would've stopped if I wasn't there. I still can't believe she did that. 15 people dead? Damn. 

ANONYMOUS CLASSSMATE : Hannah often would ask me if I ever saw blood and stuff like that. I would keep saying no and no and no. So, one day at recess, she lured me away, behind a tree. I asked her what she wanted. She pulled a sharp pencil out of her pocket and stabbed me me on the arm with it and she said: "Now, you're finally seen blood!". I was going to scream, but she threatened me. I never told anyone about this incident. I believe Hannah should never be let out of Arkham. She took my friends away from me. 

hey im back!! It's been a long while since i updated sorry <\3 Next chapter, will be about Jerome and then we will jump straight into the main story. 

See you on the next chapter <3


	3. jerome valeska.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Jerome Valeska.

Now, that we've talked about Hannah's upbringing, let's talk about Jerome Valeska. 

Jerome Valeska was born in Gotham city. Much like Hannah's parents, Jerome's mother and father were unfit to be parents. Apparently, his dad was a sea captain that left his mother when he was born. Ever since, he stayed at Haly's circus with his mother.

Lila Valeska was not a great mother. She was a drunk and a sex addict. She would occasionally hit her son and was known to boss Jerome around very often. Since Lila was sexually active, she would bring a lot of men home, while Jerome was here. Ever since he was a little kid, he had to witness his mom engaged in sexual activities. Which says a lot about how he acts now.

Jerome was a lonely kid, he mostly kept to himself. Most parents at the circus say he didn't want to play with the other kids. And they were relieved. They always thought Jerome was a weird kid, because animals always seemed to disappear around him. And they would reappear days later dead and mutilated. It was never known or confirmed if Jerome actually did hurt these animals or not. 

As time went on, Jerome finally was sent to kindergarten. Teachers say he was a very calm, smart and quiet kid. He also was very artistic. He loved when they did art, but what made the teachers, worried was the stuff he was drawing. Very graphic depictions of death and violence. Obviously, the teachers called multiple times at Jerome's home, but no one answered. Nothing was ever done. 

Few years later, Jerome was old enough to go to school. Yet again, he didn't have much friends. He would rather spend recess time writing and drawing. His drawings were still very graphic and violent. He'd also write poems. About murder, torturing people and death. Here are some poems that were found in Valeska's diary. 

I'm going insane  
These voices in my head keep telling me you're better off dead  
All off you...

Kill them  
Slaughter them  
Make them suffer

It's what I hear.

But why am I agreeing?  
Why do I plan to kill them,

—— 

I didn't mean to kill her,  
I didn't mean to hate,  
Over come with rage, knife in my hand,  
I slit her throat,  
I watched her bleed,

I didn't want to like it,  
I didn't want to love it,  
I meant to stop  
But it was too much fun,

While she bled, I turned her over,  
Slid the blade through her chest,  
Down her stomach,  
Across her arms, across her legs,

——

The blade through her neck  
Blood spills everywhere  
A grin spreads wide on the killer's face  
Oh the dark gooey blood  
Brings a thrill to his bones  
The head separated from her body  
Oh the blood and the grin and the blade  
Of that fateful day  
As he stood above her  
A grin still spread wide over his ghostly face  
Oh the blood and the grin and the blade  
Of that fateful day.

The blood so beautiful, so warm,  
It pooled around us,  
The sweet feeling,  
Ecstasy, Adrenaline, release,

It is currently unknown who Jerome is talking about in these poems. Most say, that he could've have been his mother and was having fantasies about killing her. Some say, that he had a previous victim and wrote about killing her. A girl did went missing around the time he wrote that poem. She has yet to be found .But, he obviously exaggerated in his writings since how would a barely 12 year old boy kill that much people? That is why other people think he was having fantasies about being a famous serial killer.

Jerome Valeska was barely 12 when he wrote these poems. Eventually, his classmates found out about his poems. Immediately, the students got scared of him and they expressed it, by making fun of him. Spreading rumors, who were mostly false, about him. 

Obviously, his hatred for his classmates grew even bigger. But kept it all to himself. 

This continued on for many years. Even when he reached high school. He was yet again a lonely quiet kid. Or so he seemed to be. Because, inside he was a psychopath, with great desire of killing and torturing. Maybe if Jerome hadn't suffered all these years, maybe his psychotic side of would've never broke free. 

Words from people from Jerome's life: 

ANONYMOUS: A little girl named Sarah, who was a few years younger than Jerome, went missing short after Jerome wrote poems about killing a certain girl. I am convinced that he killed her! How can a merely 12 years old boy kill an innocent angel? 

CLASSMATE FROM JEROME'S THIRD GRADE CLASS: I think should've left him alone. Sure, his poems and drawings were quite violent, but why is it concerning us? If only we had left him alone...If only...

FOLKS!! HEY!! If you hadn't noticed already I'm writing this in a documentary style type of story. The actual story will start now. And I'll put a warning right now, right here so read: This story will be violent and gory and will have sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with these things please don't read this!!! Thank you:) 

Also, the poems aren't mine:) 

See you on the next chapter.


	4. hannah & friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Hannah’s friend, really her friends?

Hannah woke up and went to take a shower. Her body still had visible bruises from yesterday's beating. She tried to defend herself and hit her dad back, but he overpowered her and beat her even harder. But her dad had now a bruise around his eye and Hannah was proud of that.

When she finished her shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and went back to her room. She dressed herself with a red oversized shirt with 'DRKNMKY' written on it (she didn't exactly know what it meant, but she got it because it's the color red) and had a cartoonish drawing of a monkey on it, a black and white sweatpants and her big black shoes. She took her vest and her school bag and left for school, even though she didn't want to go. 

She walked for a good 15 minutes before she arrived at her school. Gotham City High School. Was it the best in the city? No, but there are far more worse schools in this city. It is also the most affordable school for most. What Hannah liked from going to school was to see her friends Addy and Laura. She had been friends with them for awhile, but a certain someone came between her and her friends. 

Bethany Coleman was a new student at school. She was rich and pretty. At first, Hannah didn't mind her much, but overtime she started bothering her. Bethany had snuck her way through her friend group. Bethany was quite the opposite of Hannah. While Hannah would wear dark colours and oversized clothes, Bethany was way more into bright colours, tight clothing and makeup. Way too much makeup. 

And soon, she had the entire school listening to her. She was one of these 'popular' girls. And, Addy and Laura soon began to follow in their steps. They never wore makeup before, and suddenly they were wasting their money on stupid cosmetic products. I mean, they can do what they want, it's only makeup. But their behaviour changed too. Addy and Laura began to act much meaner, like Bethany. Making fun of people and putting them down. Hannah was never a fan of that. She'd often tell them to leave these people alone. 

Hannah was seemingly, the only one that hasn't fallen under Bethany's spell. She was proud of that. 

——

Hannah went to her first class of the day, science. Addy and Laura were already there. And so was someone else. His name was Jerome. Hannah finally had admitted to herself that she had a crush on him. He just was so mysterious and dark...

She also heard that he made poems about murders, a few years ago. She thought it was really cool. But she still didn't know how to talk to him. What made Hannah more drawn to him, was that she caught him staring at her multiple times. She liked it, obviously. He'd look at her and then write stuff down his diary. She loved it, she wanted him. 

—— 

Hannah went to her seat that was in front of Laura, Addy and Bethany. Hannah looked down at their outfit, short skirts, tight t-shirts and makeup. It made Hannah laugh.

"You guys look like fucking barbie dolls I used to play with when I was 6." Hannah said playfully, with a smirk on her face. 

Addy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It's fashion, Hannah. Also, it's what Bethany suggested we wear. She said it's trendy." 

Of course. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where is Bethany anyways," Hannah started, "She's gonna be late." 

"I don't know, she said she's with her boyfriend, i think?" Laura responded. 

"I didn't know giving your boyfriend head was more important than school." Hannah added.

The 3 friends laughed in unison. A few minutes later, the class had started. Hannah wasn't listening. Her head was full of   
thoughts. Her dad, Jerome, Addy and Laura, Bethany, killing. 

Hannah was about to fall asleep when the door suddenly burst out open. It was Bethany. All heads turned on her. She was wearing a pink blouse with a tight black leather pant. And she had way too much makeup on her face. 

"Bethany, you're late." The teacher remarked. 

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry. Got other stuff to do." She said and then went to her seat. 

The teacher just continued to teach his lesson. Bethany was so annoying, she didn't even know how that much people could like her. Pretty sure some people pretended to like her, just so they didn't have to face her wrath. Hannah could hear Bethany's voice gossiping behind her. God, can she shut up? Hannah thought multiple times about cutting her tongue. 

A few minutes later, the class ended. Hannah got up and picked her books up, when she felt something brush against her waist. She looked behind her, and it was Jerome. It was his hand. Did he touch her intentionally or was it an accident. He must've have been an awful lot close to her, then. Hannah wanted to talk to him, but he already was out of the class. She felt herself fall in love even harder with this man.

Hannah left the class and went to her locker and picked her book for the next class. Bethany, Laura and Addy, were sitting on the canteen's chairs. Hannah took a seat next to them to join in their conversation. 

As soon as the sat down, their mouths closed. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Hannah asked. 

Silence. 

“So, you guys gonna talk or...?” 

Silence. 

Hannah cursed and then left the table. She was mad and disappointed. She hated Bethany. She loved Addy and Laura. Or did she really? Their behaviour just kept changing. But she hated Bethany. 

Hannah went to her next class, history. She had nothing better to do anyways. The history teacher hadn’t assigned the student seats so she choose a random seat at the back of the class. What were the girls talking about? Why were they hiding things from her? Especially Addy and Laura...

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Someone asked. 

It was Jerome. 

—————

hello folks hope y’all liked this chapter cause shit is about to go down.

See you on the next chapter <3


	5. the creep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and the creep?

It was Jerome. Her crush. He asking if he could sit next to her right? 

"Um, no it's not. You can sit here, if you want." Hannah responded.

And Jerome indeed sat in the seat next to hers. She never was this close to him. She loved it. 

Jerome looked around him, confused as why Hannah wasn't with her friend group. 

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Jerome asked. 

Hannah's eye darkened at the mention of her friends. "Oh, they're just...I don't know. I just don't really want to see them."

Jerome nodded. "Ah, well. Unless, you're not forced to hear Bethany 24/7, right?" Jerome joked.

They both laughed in unison. Jerome was right. At least, she wouldn't have to hear Bethany gossip anymore. 

A few minutes later, Bethany, Addy and Laura, had made it to the class. The sound of their high heels tapping on the floor and their voices filled the class.

Hannah and Jerome both looked at each, both obviously annoyed by their presence. 

There was at least 10 minutes before class started. Everything was going well, until, Bethany made her way towards Hannah and Jerome. 

"Hannah, why are you sitting next to...him?" Bethany asked.

Hannah furrowed her brows, what was wrong with sitting next to him? "Because...he sits wherever he wants?" 

"Didn't know you attracted creepy satanic serial killer guys, Hannah." Bethany said, as if Jerome wasn't even next to them. His face was red. 

"Hey, Bethany? Why don't you go bother someone else before I cut off your tongue?" Jerome threatened with a menacing but happy tone in voice. 

Hannah eyes widened at Jerome's word. Not out of fear, but admiration. It was the way his voice deepened and growled when he said it. She loved it. 

"As if you're ever going to cut off my tongue, creep." 

"Bethany, leave him alone, alright? You provoked him for absolutely no reason. He hasn't done anything to you. But you just keep insulting and spread rumours about him. You're the fucking worst in this whole class, Bethany." 

Hannah went off, she didn't know she had it in her. Bethany, speechless, went back to her seat. Hannah was proud of herself. 

"You finally shut her up. Thanks." Jerome said, with a soft smile on his face. 

"Eh, no problem."

After the class ended, Jerome had a question in mind. 

“Hey, Hannah, you don’t mind eating with me at lunch?” Jerome asked.

Hannah smiled. Her crush was asking her if she could eat with him. “Of course! But I need to talk to my ‘friends’ first. Just stay here, okay? I'll come back.” 

Jerome nodded and Hannah walked out of the class and went looking for Bethany. 

She was at her locker with Addy and Laura. When she arrived eyes all turned on her. That’s when Hannah began talking. 

“What the fuck is up with you guys? You’re all acting fucking weird and like fucking bitches. What happened to you guys?” Hannah said. 

“The thing is, we’re getting so tired of you. You’re embarrassing, honestly. Look at us. We’re pretty and popular. And you? You wear the same fucking oversized shit every single day. And you live in a fucking apartment or whatever with your fucking drug addict dad...You’re so pathetic, please.” 

Hannah didn’t know what to say. They were doing this to her. Addy and Laura. And Bethany. Was it really happening? This is her friends? 

Hannah’s vision was getting blurry, so she left before showing that what Bethany said affected her. 

She went back to the class and Jerome was still there. He waited for her.

“Hannah, are you okay? You’re crying.” Jerome asked, concerned. 

“It’s Bethany...That bitch. It's over now though.” 

And with that Jerome and Hannah left for the cafeteria. It was the start of a new friendship. Would it evolve into something more? Hannah sure hoped it would. 

Hannah and Jerome spent the rest of the day together. Soon, it was the end of the day. Hannah and Jerome said each other goodbye and went their separate ways. 

When Jerome got back home, his mother wasn’t there. Perfect. He went straight to his room and pulled his diary out of his bag and started writing. 

Today, I finally spoke to the girl I can't stop thinking about. Hannah. I noticed her, when I saw her looking at me. Multiple times. That...Intrigued me, so I began looking at her too. She always looked so bored with her friends. She wasn't entertained and she wanted enterainment. I can give her that... I want to be one to be with her. I know she's like me. I don't think I was supposed to see, but, I saw bruises on her arms. One day. She's just like me. There's something inside of her and it wants to hurt people, like me. Her and I, we see the world as it really is. It's not happy. We see the real truth. And one day, everyone will know that. 

—————

This chapter was kinda trash, but now the real stuff will start soon.


	6. whiskey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah, Jerome and whiskey.

Hannah and Jerome had been friends for 3 weeks now. But from the others students eyes, Hannah was friends with the creep. So she was now the subject of many rumours too. Mostly started by Bethany. Hannah and Jerome shared a close bond. Both shared the same trauma and passions. Both saw the word from a different angle. In their world there is no good, only death and chaos. 

Today was saturday. Jerome was at Hannah's place, since his mom wasn't there and Hannah's dad wasn't there either. The TV was on. 

"News flash! A new sighting of the Batman has been seen! The mysterious man, who dresses up as a bat, hence the name, has been seen taking down a bunch of criminals in the Narrows." The news reporter stated. 

"Wow, a guy dresses up as a bat and takes down a bunch of criminals? How amazing." Hannah said. 

"Yeah, I wonder who he is. Gotham really is the worst city." 

——

After finishing watching TV, the two friends went out to get food and then went back home. Hannah took spicy noodles and Jerome took pastas and cookies. Jerome liked to mix food together. Hannah thought it was weird, but she loved it. She loved him. 

After they went back to Hannah's place, ate and talked and then went to her room. Jerome was lying on Hannah's bed, when she pulled 2 whiskey bottles under her bed. 

"Hey, you wanna try? Just for the thrill of it?" Hannah proposed. 

Jerome smirked. "I'd do anything just for the thrill of it." 

Hannah gave Jerome one bottle and they started drinking together. A few minutes later, both teenagers were drunk. They were laughing uncontrollably. Their words didn't make any sense. Hannah and Jerome were both so drunk that, they didn't even know what they were saying. 

‼️lmao Stuff gets smutty starting from here so‼️ 

"Hannah, you're so f-fucking hot right now...So fucking hot..." Jerome said. 

Hannah had somehow gotten on Jerome's lap. She was playing with his hair. 

"You're not so bad y-yourself, Jerome...Ah..." Hannah moaned as she felt something poke her between her legs. "You're h-handsome, actually. So very hot..." 

Minutes later, their clothes were on the floor, Hannah's leg were wrapped around Jerome's waist and Jerome was slamming deep into Hannah. Moans and skin slappin each other were filling the room. Jerome thrusted a few more times, before hitting his release and came into her, filling her up. 

‼️ sexy part over, it was really short lol‼️ 

Almost as soon as Jerome finished, both of the drunken teens fell asleep on the bed. 

Hours later, they woke up, both confused and had a big hangover. 

"Holy shit...Um, did we...Um, did we do something last night?" Hannah asked, disoriented.

Jerome looked down at his body. He was naked, and so was Hannah. Both of their hair were messy. "Um, I don't remember?" Jerome scratched his head in confusion. "But looks like we had fun." Jerome smirked, looking at Hannah's neck. It was covered in purple marks. 

"So, we did do it. Uh...I don't what to say. We were both drunk." Hannah whispered. 

"You're...Not ashamed, right?" Jerome asked. 

Of course Hannah wasn't. She was in love with him for so long. She wasn't ashamed. Maybe she would have the courage to make her feelings for Jerome known today. 

"I'm not, Jerome. Don't worry. I think I liked it. But does this means we're like...In love?" Hannah suggested, because she was in love with him. But did Jerome love her? 

"I think it means that," Jerome grabbed Hannah's hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm, "We are. Do you love me?" Jerome asked. 

"I do love you, Jerome. L-like it's like you've always been there for me. Taking care of me. How could I not fall in love?" 

"That's true! I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with a handsome smart young lad like me?" 

Hannah playfully hit Jerome's shoulder. "Shut up, Jerome. But you're not wrong. Because I have." Hannah cupped Jerome's face and kissed him. It was a kiss of passion. She moved her hands to his shoulders, when she felt Jerome kissing back. 

It was the start of a relationship, and also the start of something dark that was going to bring Gotham down in it's darkness. 

——

hey🙏

bye, see you on the next chapter.


	7. fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Bethany should indeed die after all.

It was official. Jerome and Hannah were together. But it was the start of also many rumors made by Bethany to ruin their reputation. But did they care? No. They already knew that they were superior than everyone in this stupid school. And one day, they would get their revenge. On everyone, no one would be spared. Every rumors and hurtful words. Like they said, they don't care. But they were going to have their revenge it was only a matter of time.

Today, Jerome couldn't go to school, so Hannah had to go alone. She wasn't in a good mood. Her boyfriend wasn't there with her and her dad beat her before going to school. If Jerome was there, she could have someone to confide in. But Jerome wasn't there, so she didn't have anyone. 

So, Hannah had made without Jerome too school. Like every other day, everyone would stare at her and whisper behind her back. She doesn't even care. They can think all they want of her, but she already knows has more power than anyone here. What was funny, was that even people that she actually liked, people she actually talked before, had turned her back on her. They were all under Bethany's spell. Oh, but one day they were all going to pay. 

First class of the day was English. Hannah had nothing else to do, so why not go directly to english class? 

When Hannah got there, she sat on her seat and opened her notebook. She had an idea in mind. What if, she killed everyone in this school? With the help of Jerome of course. She knew he'd help her. Jerome actually had spoken about burning this school down with everyone inside of it. This would be a great idea, but, Hannah felt like Bethany didn't deserve to die in a fire. It was too fast. She wanted Bethany to have a slow and painful death. Addy and Laura aswell. For everything they've done. For the betrayal and the humiliation, they would pay. 

The air in the class suddenly smelled like makeup and perfume. Hannah knew Bethany had made it to the class. So were Addy and Laura. Acting like Bethany's dog. Truly pathetic. 

Hannah was drawing something in her notebook, but then decided it needed more color. But her pencil case was in her bag. Hannah bent down, and rummaged through her her bag, searching for her pencil case. She smiled when she found it, so she then proceeded to take it out of her bag, but she accidently knocked over the pack of condoms she kept in her bag. The condom fell on the ground. 

Hannah tried to put as many condoms back in her bag before anyone else saw, but it was too late. Bethany saw her. 

"OMG! Looks like Hannah's been banging the circus clown. Thank god she's using condoms, or we'd have to deal with another member of their freak family." Bethany said in front of the entire class. The students all began laughing, mocking Hannah. 

"Oh come on, Bethany. At least I'm protecting myself, not trying to get pregnant with every single blonde stupid jock guy from the football team. Like you. Always jumping on a guy's dick every single day." Hannah replied, smirking. 

Bethany's smile dropped. "Fucking shut up, you're fucking no one. You can't speak to me like that." 

Hannah had enough of Bethany thinking she was superior than her, so she tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the face.

*time skip* 

Hannah had gotten suspended from school for 2 weeks. Because in Bethany's word, she ruined her makeup, broke her nail and left a 'permanant' scar on her face. Of course the teachers believed her. Her family was one of the most rich in Gotham. 

Instead of coming back home, she went straight to where Jerome lived. Hannah was angry. Her hatred for Bethany was immense. She already knew Bethany was gonna die by her hand. She will have to help of Jerome, and someone else.

When Hannah made it to Jerome's place, she explained him what happened. 

"Told you we didn't need these stupid condoms anyways, doll. You should just let me come in you. Like the first time we did it. But, are you gonna do something about Bethany?" 

*gets a little bit dirty*

Hannah banged her fist against the wall. "I fucking am. She'll pay for everything she's done to me. To us. I just want to fucking murder her. N-No, I want to torture her, till she begs me to kill her already. But I would just keep going and going. There would be so much blood. Blood everywhere, even."

Hannah looked down at Jerome, who was licking his lips and already had his hand in his pants. "Please continue, baby. I was just getting comfortable." Jerome said devilishly. 

"Wow, you sure are a naughty boy, Jerome. Jacking off in front of me. But, I was thinking you could help me. Do you want to help me?" Hannah whispered in Jerome's ear in a sensual way. 

"Y-yes, I will take part in anything that involves hurting Bethany. Anything."

"Goodie! I have a plan. Are you really sure you wanna do it?"

"Yes, Hannah. I'd do anything to see that stupid cunt bleed to death. Anything."

*hey, u can read again*

The rest of the night, Hannah and Jerome talked about their murderous fantasies. They were gonna kill Bethany.

HEY!!! So i swear shit will start to get crazy soon!!!!!!!!!

See you on the next chapter


	8. spoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes visit an old friend of hers.

" I have to go see a friend, Jerome. I'll be back." Hannah said, as she put her fur coat on her body. 

She was about to leave, when Jerome restrained her by grabbing her wrist. "What friend?" 

"His name Spoon. And he's gonna help us with that little plan of ours." Hannah said, as Jerome's grip on her waist got tighter. 

"Who's Spoon? Can I go with you?" Jerome asked, obviously jealous. Hannah found that amusing. 

"An old friend of mine. And I would let you come with me, but only friends and family are allowed in his secret hide out. Unless, you wanna get shot in the head?" Hannah warned. 

"Damn, lady! What kind of people are you friends with? But, y'know, you're mine. So gonna mark you up so everyone at that place knows you belong to someone." 

Jerome removed Hannah's coat and moved the collar of her shirt so her neck was exposed. Almost immediately, he started licking her cold neck, contrasting with the warmth of his hot tongue. And then, without warning, he plunged his teeth deep into Hannah's neck, causing her to moan. He was sucking and biting on her sweet spot, until he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. In the end, Jerome had left one big purple love mark on Hannah's neck. But he didn't stop there. He continued attacking Hannah's neck and collarbone until there wasn't a single white spot left. He had turned her purple all over. 

"There, now everyone knows you're mine." 

"God, Jerome...Spoon is gay. And he's got a boyfriend. But thanks, anyways?" 

"Ah, well. At least, I got to mark you up. Now, don't you have somewhere to go?" 

Hannah nodded and gave a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

Hannah viewed Spoon as a mentor. A father she never had. Spoon was associated with the same drug gang her dad used to be in. Spoon and her dad used to be friends. Hannah first met Spoon when she was 13. Spoon was supposed to meet her dad at their place, but he wasn't there. There was only Hannah, home alone. At first, Hannah was a little bit scared of Spoon. Spoon noticed how sad Hannah was. She was just a girl who wanted her dad to be there for her, but never was. Spoon felt sorry for Hannah, as she reminded him of himself when he was younger. That's when he decided to take her under his wing. He sat down on the couch with her, and showed her all of the knives, guns and other weapons he owned. Hannah was amazed, she'd never seen knives and guns from this close. Spoon even let her hold one his knives. He knew Hannah was going to grow up as someone that would be dangerous. Maybe, one day, she'd be apart of his team of assassins? Or maybe she'd make a name for herself, by her own and would be one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. He knew he she could. 

Ever since that day, Hannah and Spoon stayed very close. And now, Hannah was on her way to visit Spoon.

Spoon owned many (gay) bars and clubs in Gotham. He had also numerous secret hide outs. One of them, was only reserved to his close friends and family, so of course, Hannah knew where to go.

When she got there, as usual, the guards asked her the secret code to get in. After she said it, Hannah went looking for Spoon in his office. But he wasn't there. Suddenly, she heard screams of agony, as if someone was being tortured. That's when she knew Spoon maybe is in the basement, his torture room, as he calls it. 

Hannah went downstairs, opened the basement door and saw Spoon cutting a guy's fingers.

"Oh, hey daughter of mine!" Spoon paused as he cut off another finger from the poor guy. "May I help you?" 

Hannah started walking around the torture room, looking at different weapons, covered in blood, that were laying on a big metal table. "I wanna kill someone and I need your help for it."

Spoon had stopped paying attention to the guy. "No way! You actually want to? Who is it?"

"Why don't we go talk in your office?"

Spoon agreed, and before leaving the room, he pulled a gun out of his pants and shot the fingerless guy straight between his eyes. 

When the pair arrived at Spoon's office, they immediatly sat down and began talking. 

"Sooo, Hannah! Who do you wanna kill? And why! Tell me all the details." 

Hannah explained everything. Everything that made her despise Bethany and why she wanted to be the one to make her bleed.

"She sure is a fucking bitch. When do you plan on killing her? Are you killing her alone?"

"Um, I don't actually know. And I'm killing her with Jerome, my boyfriend." 

"Jerome? OH! He is the one who gave you these enormous hickeys. " Spoon chuckled while pointing at Hannah's neck. "He sure is crazy. Like Victor, heh. Anyways, so you're killing her with him?"

"Yeah! He's crazy...I'm crazy...You know? So, what do you think?"

"I will obviously help you. But do you guys even know how to handle weapons? Do you know to defend yourself, if hypothetically, Bethany puts up a fight to get away from you. Have you even killed someone before? No, NO! This is why you guys need to practice first."

"Yeah, you've got many points. So, can I bring Jerome here, then?"

"Yeahh,no. Gotta see him with my own eyes first. I'll meet you guys tomorrow at 4, at my other hideout near the Narrows, mh?"

"Yes, that is perfect! Thank you!"

Hannah hugged Spoon before leaving. She was satisfied. She'd wanted to kill for so long...And she would finally be able to.

____

Back at Jerome's, who was getting bored with his girlfriend not being there, was getting lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to kill his mom. And then help Hannah kill her dad. Then they would kill everyone at their school. Shoot them all? Burn the school? He still didn't know, but he wanted it to be something big. Something that would caught everyone's attention. With Hannah by his side. Speaking of Hannah, where was she? Jerome was getting more and more impatient and bored. He knew that when she'd come back, she'd have to make it up to him by getting on her knees. She'd never even blow him before. Well, today was gonna change.

Eventually, Jerome fell asleep on his bed. A few minutes later, he felt someone moving on his so he opened his eye to see Hannah sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hi, goregeous, you're back." 

"Yeah, I am. I came back with great news. Spoon said he'd help us kill Bethany. We're going to see him tomorrow."

"So, I'm not getting a bullet between my eyes, anymore?"

"Now, you're not gingerbread."

A few minutes went silent, before Jerome remembered what he wanted Hannah to do to him.

"Y'know, I got reallyy bored when you left me all alone. So why don't you make it up for me? Unzip my pants." 

*sexy part is starting Now*

Hannah giggled and did as she was told. She got on her knees and unziped Jerome pants. She pulled his boxers down and took his dick in her hand. 

"Are you gonna do something or just stare at it?" Jerome growled, obviously impatient.

Hannah had something else in mind. She knew what would get him off. "Hmm, I don't know about you, Jerome but we should kill your mother too. Imagine if...you slit her throat. " Jerome's cock twitched in her hand. She smirked and slightly squeezed his cock. "Imagine the blood that would fall down her throat, like a river. The blood that would everywhere. Or maybe you'd stab her. Each time you would plunge the knife in her flesh, blood would splatter on you." Jerome's cock grew harder, so Hannah started slowly pumping his dick up and down. 

"Oh, fuck, don't stop doll." 

"Her scream of agony would just be music to your ears. The sound of the knife entering her skin would be music to your ears. You'd stab her. Stab, stab, stab, stab her until she's dead. Until the life would fade out of her eyes." Jerome was now fully hard, Hannah started moving her hand even faster. Jerome was grunting and gripping at her hair. Then, Hannah took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip of cock and started sucking on it. Jerome pushed her even further down his throat. Hannah continued until Jerome came in her throat. There was so much that some even spilled out of Hannah's mouth. 

*Sexy part is over*

"Fuck, that was so, so fucking hot, doll."

"Yeah, well I am full of surprises."

HEYYYYYYYYY!!! Do y'all like Spoon? So shit gonna go down soon. Very soon, I promise:)

See you on the next chapter.


	9. new killers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Joker and Harley Quinn.

A/N: hey yall miss me 🥶🥶

(Ok, so I just finished writing this chapter and I don't really like it so, you could wait until I post the new chapter so I'll write a short summary of this chapter. Or you could read the whole thing...)

—————————-

For the past few days, Hannah and Jerome have been training how to be skilled fighters and they also learned things such as throwing knives and shooting guns. Under the wing of Spoon, and his boyfriend Victor Zsasz, Hannah and Jerome were now ready, but not quite. They still had to have their first kill. In Spoon's word, a kill so mysterious and unexplainable, that will leave Gotham fearing of these unidentified murderers that haven't been caught yet.

"No, but don't you guys think you will need a name? Something that will caught the public's eye! Something fancy, but will make the Gothamites lips tremble each time they pronounce your supervillains names." Spoon proposed to the younger couple. 

Hannah, Jerome, Victor and Spoon were all sitting in Spoon's office, sipping at some tea made by Victor. 

"What are you suggesting, Mr Spoon?" Jerome asked, while sipping to his teacup. 

"You need supervillain names! I mean, look at all these villains, Riddler, Penguin, Poison Ivy...Oh I do remember Penguin! Such a cute little bottom. Victor, mon amour, do you remember him?"

"Why, yes! He was sooo cute. I remember the time when I made him suck my- 

"Okay, okay. We get it, gay men. No need to shove it down our faces." Jerome growled. "Anyways, what is it you were saying Mr Spoon?" 

"Yes! Supervillain names. Anyone got any suggestions?"

Jerome and Hannah looked at each other for a second and shrugged. "No, not really. Do YOU have suggestions?" Hannah asked Spoon. 

Spoon seemed to wait for a few second before giving an answer. "Actually, yes. I have something for you, Hannah. Just stay here. And Jerome? I still don't know yet." Spoon said before leaving, resulting in Hannah and Jerome staying with Victor only. 

A few minutes after Spoon returned with a costume in his hands. 

"Here, ma chérie, try this!" 

*Insert BTAS Harley Quinn original outfit here*

Hannah looked at what looked like a modernized arlequin outfit. " So you want me going out dressed as arlequin?" 

"Aw, come on, sweetie! Just try it on!" 

Hannah went away to change and came back a few seconds later with the outfit on her body.

"So, Jerome? What do you think?" Hannah asked. 

Jerome got up and started examining Hannah's body. He was licking his lips. " Mhh, so hot. I love the colours, they really suit you. And, that suit is really really thight. It shows your curves, I love it." Jerome demonstrated this by placing his hand on Hannah's ass and sqeezed slightly. "I can't wait to rip it off your body when we get home. My little arlequin." 

"Kinky." Victor said.

"Arlequin sounds ridiculous. It should be something more funnier, don't you think?" Hannah said while looking at Jerome. 

"Oh, I know! Harley Quinn. Get it? My little Harley Quinn." 

Hannah approved of the name. Harley Quinn. It was fun and also badass. Now, that they were done with Hannah, they had to figure out something for Jerome. 

Suddenly an idea popped in Victor's head. He took out and pencil and a piece of paper and wrote: 

JEROME VALESKA 

Everyone looked at Victor in confusion. 

"It says Joker. Harley Quinn and Joker sounds lit, right?" Victor said. 

"You have such a brilliant mind, Victor! And Jerome is indeed quite the joker here. Harley Quinn and Joker is the power duo that will bring Gotham down to it's knees." Spoon said. 

Jerome liked the name Joker, like Spoon said, it suited him. Jerome liked jokes. He always wanted to be a comedian. After they were finished, Spoon brought Jerome a suit. 

*I originally wrote this on Wattpad, the image isn’t there but imagine Jerome in Joaquin Phoenix's Joker outfit.*

Jerome was actually a huge fan of the suit. He couldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror and bragging about how good he looked. Of course, Hannah agreed to everything he said. 

They were now ready. 

They were going to kill their first victim. 

As Joker and Harley Quinn. 

FOLKS!! Sorry for not updating but here's a new chapter!! Also thanks if you made it through the end👍🏾 

See you on the next chapter:)


End file.
